


The Full Moon

by toriguzi



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriguzi/pseuds/toriguzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a version of warriors by erin hunter, but instead using wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The two wolves were silhouetted against the night black sky. Sitting so close together their fur brushed, they watched the stars.  
He nuzzled her ear. "I love you so much."  
She licked his cheek. “I love you, too."  
"I wish we could be like this forever," he breathed.  
"You and I both know that's not going to happen," she said.  
"It could," he argued. "We could go somewhere beyond this territory and start a new pack."  
"And desert our packs?" She looked sincerely into his eyes. “No I can't. I won't."  
"I'll persuade you yet," he said, playfully knocking her over.  
"Hey!"  
She gnawed softly on his ear, while he playfully fought back.  
"Haha stop it," she laughed.  
"Only if you stop biting my ear."  
"Fine."  
The two wolves sat up.  
"Why does this have to be so hard?" His voice was full of sorrow.  
"Because we're from different packs," she replied.  
"But I could join your pack. Or you could join mine."  
"You already know that's not how our packs work," she murmured.  
"I wish it was. Then we wouldn't have anything stopping us," he whispered.  
"Oh but it's way more fun when we're rebels." Mischievous sparkled in her green eyes.  
Just then a bright light appeared in the sky. Colors ranged from blue to green and to purple crossed the sky.  
"It's the Northern Lights," she said quietly.  
"Where are passed ancestors go," he finished.  
"Haha they would be furious if they could see us. Two wolves from two different packs meeting up secretly at night. Moss and Oak would probably banish us," she joked.  
They sat in silence for a few moments, relishing the time they had together.  
"I'm so glad you chose me," he said.  
"Well it was between you and Strike. And you won my heart," she replied.  
"Thank you for that," he sarcastically said. Then asked,"Why?"  
"I don't know. You're just different, in a good way," she added."Whenever I see you, my heart skips a beat. And whenever we meet at nights like this, I feel safe." She leaned against his broad shoulder. "With Strike, I guess it felt awkward because we were friends and I kind of thought that we would only be that."  
"Well that's a mouthful," he joked.  
They groomed each other and howled together to their hearts content.  
"I just want you to know that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said, love in his voice.  
"Same here," she blinked shyly.  
"Well I'm set for dawn patrol tomorrow, so I'll see you tomorrow night." He stood up and licked her cheek.  
"I should go, too."  
They entwined their tails together and pressed their noses into each other's fur  
"Bye," she whispered.  
The two wolves departed from each other and returned to their own territory. She headed through the bushes and over the hill. She padded into the forest with the flooding scent of Lightningpack. She headed through the entrance and returned to her den. She lay awake for a while, dreaming of her future she would have with her mate from a different pack. Images of pups playing flashed into her mind.  
Suddenly a wolf appeared. The gray wolf started walking toward her. He had bright blue eyes and had stars sparkling in his long fur. He spoke with a soft and grieving voice.  
"You must be loyal to your pack above all other things. No matter what the cost."  
And then he vanished.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The howls of pain, the snarling and growling were all too much to bear. Blood flooded around her paws. She heard flesh ripping, yelps of pain, and cries of mercy.  
Flash woke with a start. Blinking away the terrible nightmare, she stood up and shook the fear from her pelt. She couldn't get away from the terrible memory of her tribe being wiped out from vicious claws and merciless bites. She couldn't face the fact that she was the only wolf left from the Tribe of Floating Clouds. Everyone whom she ever loved, were gone, dying a violent death.  
The white wolf moved out of the old badger's den and headed out for a morning hunt. The last time I was hunting, she thought, I was with my tribe. Flash didn't like living alone and traveling by herself. It had been three moons since her tribe had been all killed. Now, she was a lone wolf, having to hunt and fend for herself.  
The leaves rustled and Flash could smell the musky scent of a mouse. Creeping slowly around the bushes, she caught sight of her prey. Flash slowly got into the hunting position. Keeping her eyes on her prey, she arched her back, slowly moved her legs alongside each other, and ramming her ears forward. She waited a few seconds, waiting for the right time to leap. Then she reared up and pounced on her prey. Flash quickly killed her prey and scarfed it down in fear of other predators.  
Flash knew she would have to start searching for a new permanent home, for a wolf cannot live by themselves. So she ventured out.  
Flash crossed meadows and plains, scenting prey that lived on farms. A small mouse had not satisfied her hunger. But she knew better than that. When she was still with the Tribe of Floating Clouds, a member of her pack was killed trying to hunt on a farm.  
She shuddered as she remembered the blood gushing out of a single hole in his side. The healer of her pack had tried to stop the bleeding, but it was useless, he was dead in a matter of seconds.  
Blinking away the vision, Flash kept walking. Crossing into the forest, Flash found a fallen tree with an empty hollow and fell asleep within it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch's jaws stretched wide in a yawn, flashing his long fangs. He made a slight whinning sound before he closed his jaws. He shook out his shorter, yet still fluffy, pure white fur. He flicked his ears and hauled himself to his feet before stretching his muscles which were still stiff from sleeping.-  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flash woke hearing another wolf's footsteps. The scent of a few other wolves hit her nose. Her eyes widened. She knew how territorial some wolves could be.  
Quick as lightning, she bolted out of the hollow trunk. When she appeared out in the open, she froze in fear, hearing the footsteps coming closer and closer. Finally, she unfroze and ran as fast as she could in any possible direction.  
Flash could hear her pursuer's paws thundering behind her. Tail streaming out behind her, Flash ran for her life. She didn't dare look behind her in fear of how many wolves she might see. She just imagined wolves tearing at her flesh because they had found an unwanted trespasser.  
Suddenly, a great amount of weight pulled her down. Snarling and snapping at anything her teeth would meet, Flash struggled. Tired out, Flash's eyes met a snarl that showed sharp teeth. Drool dripped down onto her muzzle. Dark brown eyes met hers.  
"What do you think you're doing, trespasser?" he growled.  
"Well if you'd get off me, I'd be on way," Flash snarled back.  
"Oh no, you don't get off that easily. Trespassers need to be taught a lesson. One they won't forget," he said, hatred in his eyes.  
"Badger! We don't attack pups!" called another male.  
The black and white wolf stepped off of her. Flash stood up and shook the dirt off her pelt and was about to turn and flee when another wolf grabbed her scruff.  
"Not so fast," she said, with Flash's fur in her mouth. "You need to come back to camp with us so our alphas can deal with you."  
"Only if you make me," snapped Flash.  
The whole journey back to camp, Flash was dragged. Her stubborn thrashes and threatening snaps only met air and made things worse. Flash wondered what would happen to her and imagined how cruel her death would be.  
"If you'd stop squirming we'd let you walk," said the male.  
"No, we won't because if you let her walk, she'll run away the first chance she gets," Badger pointed out.  
"You don't have to be so harsh," he replied.  
"And you don't have to be so soft, Dusk," Badger replied.  
Dusk growled softly and Badger snarled back.  
"Boys!" she exclaimed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch took in another deep breath, catching the scent of many wolves. A pack must live around here somewhere. He thought, scanning his surroundings. He pricked his ears and stood completely still, listening. The only movement was from the breeze slightly ruffling his white fur.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The wolf in the front stopped.  
Then she turned to Flash.  
"My name's Mist. We need to know a little about you before we take you to our camp. You need to tell us where you're from and why you were on our territory," she said.  
Flash bared her teeth. "And why would I do that."  
Badger answered," Because if you don't, I'll shred you to pieces."  
"I repeat we do not attack pups," she instructed.  
Flash snarled. "I'm not a pup."  
"You're about the age of a newly apprenticed pup," Mist pointed out.  
Flash growled again.  
"Look, it'll make things better if you just sit your tail down and tell us why you're here," Dusk explained.  
"Fine, “Flash said.” My name's Flash and I'm from the Tribe of Floating Clouds. And all I was doing was passing through here, when you guys captured me and dragged me in the middle of the forest."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch started slowly walking, his large paws leaving deep paw prints. He noticed that the scent of wolf got very strong at a certain point. He stopped and looked around, flicking his ears. This must be where their territory begins. He said, standing right on the border.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You expect us to believe that," sneered Badger.  
"If you don't, then you're no better than a pile of mouse dung." Flash was still on the ground defending herself by firing insults.  
Badger snarled in her face and pressed his paws harder on her chest, causing Flash to breathe irregularly.  
"Fine," Flash said after a moment. “Just get off me, “she said between gasps.  
"Badger, release her,” ordered Mist."If she tries to run, it won't be hard to catch her."  
Badger stood up, allowing Flash to stand. But she noticed that he kept a close eye on her, waiting for the right time for her to make a wrong move, enabling him to attack the trespasser.  
Flash started," Our pack's territory was threatened by a large, strong pack. My pack went to battle with them and they needed every wolf they could find to fight. So everyone went, except the puppies. And because I was at a young age then, I stayed behind too." Flash paused to take a breath, and then continued. "All night, I heard the worst noises of battle. Then four wolves appeared. They said if I left I wouldn't be hurt. But I didn't go. I tried to defend the pups, but they were all killed.I ran away as fast as I could to the battlegrounds. When I reached it, I saw many dead bodies. My packmates had all been killed. Ever since then, I've been traveling and looking for a new permanent home."  
"Okay that'll pass. We can take you to camp now," Mist said.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch hesitated for a moment before he continued walking. Instead of just walking across their territory and off of it, he started to venture further into it, his curiosity getting the best of him. He walked silently, his ears pricked for any sounds and he kept his head low. Switch stopped for a moment and listened before he broke into a run, his long legs carrying him along easily. He was headed straight for Mist, Flash, Dusk, and Badger. Switch spotted Badger at the last moment and tried to stop but he ended up bowling right into the black and white wolf, knocking him right off his feet. Even though Switch was still pretty young, he was very tall and had large paws  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flash, who was walking with her head low to the ground noticed the large, tall white wolf. She herself, who was white, was attracted to him almost immediately.  
Badger fought with the male. "Another trespasser," he growled.  
Then Dusk rushed into the fight.  
Mist had pinned Flash down in order to keep her from fleeing during this predicament.  
Switch let out a snarl, flashing his long fangs at Badger. He was on his feet in an instant, his fur bristling. Mostly, the impact had surprised him. He noticed Flash and stared at her, suddenly coming completely unaware of what was going on around him.  
Dusk who was helping Badger up, quickly ran at the white male and knocked him down. The male was pinned, no chance of an escape.  
"What are you doing here?" growled Dusk.  
"I was running." Switch answered simply, staring Dusk straight in the eye. He was suddenly a lot calmer, more like him usual self.  
Dusk snarled," Well you won't be running any longer."  
“We'll see about that." Switch replied, narrowing his eyes. He looked over Flash, his amber eyes lighting up.  
"Just let him go. You already have me as a prisoner," Flash called. Flash looked at the white male with sincere in her eyes. A new emotion taking over her heart. She noticed how he kept glancing at her. Her heart skipped a beat. Obviously, someone else noticed too because Badger saw the connection and stepped in front of Flash blocking the white male's view of her.  
"Sorry, but it will be happening," he said.  
"And how, exactly, do you plan to do that?" Switch asked with a growl, pulling his ears back as Badger stepped in front of the pretty white wolf.  
"Maybe by winning a fight," replied Badger. " I don't think a lone wolf would win against two strong warriors."  
"Well there is a disadvantage there," Switch pointed out. "Why are you taking me as a prisoner anyway? Maybe I wanted to join your pack. But, if you want a fight, it might be a little harder than you think."  
"And why would we take you to our camp?" snarled Badger," How are we to know that you aren't planning an attack with your own pack?"  
"Can't you see he's a lone wolf, you rabbit-faces," Flash mentioned. " And you don't smell a specific scent on him do you? No! So just let him go!" she exclaimed.  
"Hush your mouth, Flash," commanded Mist, who was still pinning her down, shoving her face into Flash’s.  
"Only if you make me," Flash said.  
Flash pushed her hind legs with all her might, trying to throw Mist off her. She succeeded and found Mist picking herself up from the ground a few tail-lengths off. Flash was now free and was about to turn when Dusk jumped on her pinning her down again.  
"Help!" she called to the new lone wolf.  
Switch let out a snarl and struggled to his feet. He lept at Dusk and fastened his long fangs around the packs wolf's neck, quickly drawing blood.  
"Get off him!" screamed Mist for fear of her mate. Mist ran at Switch and started attacking him.  
This gave Flash the advantage of getting away. She ran as fast as she could. Her paws thundered on the ground, her tail streamed out behind her and the wind blew in her face. But with her legs still growing, she couldn't cover as much ground as she had wanted to. Badger, who was chasing her, finally caught up to Flash, jumped onto her shoulders, and pinned her to the ground. The black and white wolf dragged Flash back to the place of the fight. Flash gasped at the sight of Switch pinned to the ground by Mist and Dusk. He had no chance of escaping and neither did she. They were trapped and couldn't get out. They were both now prisoners of these strange wolves.  
Even though Switch was pinned, he still fought. He clamped his jaws onto Mist's leg and bit down, hard. He struggled against Dusk, batting fiercely at his face and kicking out his hind legs, with anger. His ears were pulled back flat against his head, a low growl vibrating from deep in his throat. He was normally peaceful and easy going but get him angry, and he's vicious and calculating.  
Mist yelped in pain, but Dusk kept fighting with tooth and claw.  
"Keep fighting!" called Flash to the white male.  
She was struggling underneath Badger's paws. "Don't let them take your freedom!"  
Badger clamped her jaws shut with his paw.  
"Keep fighting back and she'll die," he growled, wrapping his whole jaw around her furry neck.  
Fear appeared in Flash's green eyes. With her muzzle closed, no words could be said. But her eyes said it all. They pleaded with the newcomer to stay still and spare her life. She whimpered as everyone grew quiet and waited for the white wolf's response.  
Switch's body lay still, but he kept his grip on Mist's leg. "Kill her and I'll break her leg, and if you don't already know this, a wolf with a broken leg doesn't last long. Especially when someone is hunting them down for revenge. It makes it much easier when they can't run away." he growled, putting more pressure on Mist's leg.  
"Dusk!" Mist called to her mate. Then Dusk turned to the pinned wolf. "We have a medicine wolf to heal her leg, nothing can bring Flash back from the dead," Dusk sneered.  
Flash grew perfectly still, in fear for her life. Mist was in the same situation but only with her leg, not her life.  
"Like I said, makes it much easier and more enjoyable when they can't run away," Switch said in an eerily calm voice, "Then I could just break them all like twigs, one by one."  
"You wouldn't," challenged Dusk.  
Then he jumped over to help Mist. Dusk bit down hard on the new wolf's shoulder.  
"Do anything to hurt Mist and we'll kill Flash and dislocate your shoulder," Dusk warned.  
Flash wiggled her head from side to side until her head was free of Badger's paw.  
"Just take us, we don't stand a chance against you guys," admitted Flash, ashamed of giving up so easily. But with her life on the line, she had no choice.  
"Haha smart girl," laughed Dusk.  
Dusk now had victory over one wolf, now only one more to go  
"Fighting with a dislocated shoulder is a lot easier than a broken leg. Besides, if you kill her, what will stop me from killing your mate?" he questioned, not letting go, but instead, sinking his teeth deeper into Mist's bone. His bright amber eyes had a dangerous gleam, as if he was just waiting for Dusk to make another move before he would feel the satisfying crack of bone between his jaws.  
"Just give it up!" screamed Flash.  
"Haha listen to your new girlfriend or she'll die," snarled Dusk.  
Mist was now grimacing in the excruciating pain.  
Badger still had his jaws tight around Flash's neck.  
Every wolf was in danger of being hurt whether their love dying, their leg breaking, their shoulder being dislocated, or their own life being taken. Badger was the only wolf not in danger, for he never felt pain and had no feelings.  
Switch gave one last fierce bite before releasing his grip. "Fine. Now get off!" he snarled at Dusk, his lip curling back to flash his canines.  
"Does this mean you give up?" questioned Dusk, narrowing his eyes.  
“Of course it does!" Switch barked loudly, pulling his ears back.  
"Good. Now we can return to camp," Dusk proclaimed.  
Flash let her breath, that she held as the white male made a decision.  
Badger took his jaws off of Flash and stood up, allowing her to straighten up as well.  
The five wolves walked hurriedly back to their camp.  
Flash and the other prisoner were in the middle of the group surrounded. Flash noticed that Mist limped and pain flooded off her pelt in waves.  
Flash walked extremely close to Switch, so that their fur brushed. she felt comfort in this, for she knew that he was probably afraid to. Their fate laid in the paws of these strange wolves.  
Switch walked with his head held high, an almost calm and peaceful look on his face. He felt his ear tips grow hot when he got pushed closer to Flash. He pulled his ear back slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
Flash noticed how he looked embarrassed so she pulled away, embarrassed for thinking he liked her and walked apart from him.  
Dusk noticed this too and showed his sharp, white teeth to the white male.  
Flash growled back in defense.  
Dusk turned his head and kept walking.  
"What's your name?" Flash whispered.  
Switch took a step closer to her. "I'm Switch. You're Flash I'm guessing?" He asked, his ears and entire manner perking up, returning more to his usual self.  
Flash nodded in reply.  
"So uh why did you come here?" asked Switch.  
She took a step closer to Switch.  
"I'm a lone wolf, too. My tribe was wiped out over a piece of land and I'm the only one left," she said.  
She laid her ears flat against her head and lowered her head in grief.  
Switch pulled his ears back, "I'm so sorry for your loss," he said softly, letting his fur brush against hers. "I was just traveling around. I wasn't born to a pack so I'm used to life alone."  
"Oh so how many moons are you? I'm 8 moons," said Flash.  
Her eyes sparkled as they grew bigger with excitement.  
She noticed how handsome he looked as he stood tall and proud, even though he was now a prisoner, and could possibly be killed.  
Switch looked over at her, awestruck by her beautiful green eyes and pure white fur. "I'm nine moons." He replied with a small smile.  
"Mist said I'm still a pup, which I'm not," said Flash stretching her neck to look taller. " She said I'm the age of a newly apprenticed pup."  
"So I guess that means I'd be an apprentice to. Other wolves tend to think I'm older because of my height." Switch replied, glancing over at the pack wolves.  
"That's actually what I-"  
Flash was cut off as Badger announced that they had arrived at the pack's camp.  
A few hawthorn bushes were clumped together, but there was a small opening that created a tunnel.  
Dusk pushed Switch into the tunnel first and then shoved Flash through the entrance. She growled in defiance but obeyed as she was incapable and outnumbered.  
Switch let out an irritated sigh but said nothing. He shook his fur of a few leaves and sneezed, flicking his ears. He looked around camp through slightly narrowed eyes.  
As the five wolves entered the camp. Almost all heads were turned. Flash was shocked to see what met her eyes. Wolves of all colors were living in harmony. Dens were made up of leaves, bushes and twigs. Females let their pups stray around the camp, wolves shared meals together, and there in the middle sat a great big rock where a brown and black male sat with a gray female.  
"Go to the rock and our alphas will deal with you," commanded Dusk. Then he turned to Mist ,"Go see Spirit, he'll heal your leg." Then he gave her a quick lick on her cheek before she padded off to an opening of a cave.  
"Keep moving," ordered Badger.  
Switch and Flash still walked close together as they padded up to the rock.  
The two wolves stood as the walked up. The male was strong and had hard- rock muscles that rippled as he jumped off the rock. The female was very lean and pretty and had beautiful blue eyes.  
"Moss, Light," Dusk addressed." We found these two on the border, but we found them separately."  
Switch narrowed his eyes slightly, flicking his left ear. There was something strange though. The light glinted of the side of his ear in an unnatural way. On the outside edge of his ear, situated a little lower than the middle, were two small silver clamps that curved around the edge of the ear to the back then disappeared into the fur on the back if his ear. They looked like some sort of tag.  
Light noticed his ear.  
"He's tagged," she said coldly." He needs to leave immediately or the humans will track him down and find us."  
Moss followed to where her eyes landed and noticed the same thing.  
"No he's a prisoner and for the while he's here, we will try to take it off," Moss replied, shaking off Light’s anxiety."Now what exactly happened?" he asked.  
"We found her on the border and she can fight viciously. Then he came and attacked us, and while he was attacking us she ran away. It took me awhile to catch up to her," Badger mentioned.  
"Are any of you injured?" questioned Light.  
"Yeah Mist is limping because he almost broke her leg, and Dusk and I are scratched up, but not too badly," Badger growled.  
"Sounds like they would make good warriors," added Moss.  
Moss circled the two wolves, inspecting them and testing their reflects now and then by snapping at them.  
Flash gave him a warning snarl.  
"Haha this ones got spirit. I want her training with the apprentices. This one I have to test. Dusk attack him," Moss commanded.  
“Wait, we should talk about this,” said Light.  
“We will later, I just want to see if these wolves have to the ability to join Lightningpack.”Moss nodded at Dusk, ordering him to continue.  
Dusk did as his alpha ordered and attacked Switch. He ran at him.  
Switch, reacting immediately, ran at him too, digging his claws into the ground to get more momentum. He ducked his head down, ramming right into Dusk with a strong force. Dusk fought back, but his blows were weak and his bites became softer and softer.  
Flash then rushed into the fight and attacked Dusk as well. But as soon as she did so, Badger rushed in and pulled Flash off of Dusk and pinned her to the ground once more.  
"This is not your fight, pup," he growled.  
Flash watched helplessly as Badger jumped in. They both attacked Switch, coming at him from both sides. Switch let out a low growl. He ran at the second wolf and barreled into him, slicing his teeth down his shoulder. He didn't worry about Dusk as much since we was growing weaker.  
Dusk and Badger finally gave up and stepped back, as if to show surender.  
"Well. It looks as if we keep this wolf, he'll make a great fighter," commented Moss.  
Light stepped up to her mate. "Do you wish to become part of Lightningpack?" she asked.  
"He can't he doesn't even have Lightningpack blood and we don't know where his loyalties lie!" interrupted Badger, glaring at Switch.  
Switch glared back a Badger before returning his attention to Moss. "Well, I guess so.I don’t have any other choice do I? Besides, I don’t have a pack either and it’s time I joined one.”  
"Just saying you are doesn't prove anything. We need to test your loyalties. And anyway you don't know this pack, or what you'll be expected to do as a member of a pack," Moss replied.  
Flash stepped forward."What about me?"  
"You will do the same as him. By the way what are your names?" he asked.  
"My name's Flash."  
Then Moss turned to the white male," And you?"  
Switch flicked his ear with the tag looking piercings. "Switch." He answered simply.  
"Well then. Light," Moss turned to his mate," would you like to show these two around?"  
"Gladly. Come on," she said kindly.  
Switch nodded. He glanced around at the other wolves in the camp. He wasn't used to being around so many others and he was much surprised at how the alpha’s accepted both of them so quickly.He wondered if they had a motive to this quick decision.  
Light walked over to a hollow dug into the ground with a high ceiling inside.  
"This is the apprentice's den." she informed them.  
"What's an apprentice? Mist said that I am the age of a newly apprenticed pup," said Flash.  
"An apprentice is a pup who has become too old for the nursery so they are a assigned a mentor, who teaches them how to hunt, fight, and the duties that come with being a warrior." she explained.  
"It sounds like how my tribe worked," Flash said, solemnly and stepping closer to Switch for comfort.  
Switch pressed against her with a soft smile.  
Light nodded, "Yes! They're very similar. So, as an apprentice, besides learning, you have certain duties and chores you must carry out. You'll learn about that later. For now, let's move on," she said with a nod.  
Leading them over to a larger den, much like the apprentice den, she began speaking again. "This is the warrior's den. Warriors are wolves who have finished their training and passed the assessment. They hunt for the pack and defend it."  
"They were called hunters in my tribe,"Flash said, stilling pressing close to Switch.  
Just then, Badger came walking up.  
"Moss wanted me to tell you that it's okay to feed them once you're done," the black and white wolf said.  
Light dipped her head in acknowledgement.  
Badger stalked off.  
"So after you finish your training, you will become a warrior and move into this den," Light barked, flicking her tail towards the den. Then, after you get too old to carry out your warrior duties, you retire and become one of our wise and respected elders. Then, you move into that hollow in that fallen tree." Light continued, pointing to a wide, fallen pine tree with a large hole in the middle.  
"So, um are we allowed to eat now? I'm starving,"said Flash.  
Light nodded, "Of course! Help your self to the prey over by the healer's den." She yipped, nodding towards a den in a huge boulder.  
"Thanks," Flash said. Then she glanced up at Switch. "Are you coming?" she asked.  
She looked at him with her beautiful green eyes, getting lost in his pretty amber ones. She couldn't help liking him. Everything about him, she liked. He was very handsome and was nice to her, he was even a good fighter.  
Switch nodded, his tail wagging. He followed her with a smile, feeling hungry as well.  
They headed over to a food pile near a small cave. All types of prey were piled up in a small ditch. Flash chose a plump vole and went in ashaded corner to go eat.  
Switch picked up a fat squirrel and trotted after Flash, plopping down next to her.  
"So,” Flash said between bites, "would you ever consider actually joining this pack? I mean it sounds pretty cool the way Light explained everything."  
Switch was silent for a moment before answering. "Well, I am used to living alone but it would be nice to have some more company." He replied, taking a bit of his squirrel.  
Flash finished her vole and started grooming her paws. She noticed that wolves stared at her and Switch as if they were enemies. Her green eyes met very hostile ones.  
"I don't like how they're staring at us," Flash mentioned. "They're acting like we can actually hurt them."  
Switch snorted, taking another huge bite of his squirrel. He swallowed before hardly even chewing. "We can! But that doesn't mean we won't." he said with a chuckle. A dark grey, almost black wolf was watching them particularly closely with his dark, stormy blue eyes narrowed.  
"Even if we tried to escape, we wouldn't get far," Flash commented.  
Flash looked over at Switch and noticed all his wounds from his fight with Dusk and Badger.  
"You should get that checked," Flash said. "Here."  
Flash started grooming him and cleaning his wounds that he couldn't reach on his back.  
"Thanks." Switch yipped, wagging his tail. He closed his eyes, relaxing. After a few moments he opened his eyes to see the dark grey wolf still staring. "Why does he keep staring at us?" He whispered to Flash. "I don't think he's blinked yet."  
Flash followed Switch's eyes to a dark gray wolf staring at them unblinkingly. She looked at him straight in the eye and snarled.  
Just then, Mist appeared out from the cave. She was limping but held her head high. She had many leaves wrapped around her leg and she smelled very strongly of herbs  
Mist spotted Flash snarling."What do you think you're doing?" growled Mist, fluffing up her fur.  
"Defending ourselves," she replied, glaring at Mist.  
"Against whom? No one is attacking you," Mist argued. The hair on her shoulders had begun to rise.  
Flash gave a glance at the wolf staring at them unblinkingly.  
Mist looked at the wolf that Flash was glancing at."Oh don't worry about him, he's just cautious," replied Mist, more kindly now.  
He shoved himself to his feet. He was about the same size as Switch, only a couple inches shorter. He walked over to them, his ears perked forward. "Hey. I'm Risk!" He greeted with a nod.  
"Flash," the white wolf said hesitantly.  
She noticed Risk was a large wolf with broad shoulders and a lean but muscular build. He was a dark gray, almost black, with a black underbelly, paws, ears, and dorsal stripe. He had dark, stormy blue-ish gray eyes.  
"Are you a warrior?" she questioned.  
"I'm Switch!" Switch piped up with a smile, glad to meet another wolf who was friendly to them besides Flash and Light.  
Risk dipped his head in greeting. "Nice to meet you. And to answer your question, yes, I am a warrior. Newly made one too."  
"Does that mean you were an apprentice?" asked Flash.  
Risk nodded, "Yes I was."  
"What did you do as an apprentice?" asked Flash, intrigued by his story.  
She suddenly wished that she was an apprentice.  
Suddenly, Badger and Dusk trotted up to them.  
"Moss and Light want to see you in their den. Both of you," said Badger looking at Switch.  
"We will be escorting you," added Dusk.  
Flash glanced at Switch, but obeyed the two warriors and followed them.  
Switch glared at Badger but followed, fighting the urge to bare his teeth.  
Badger crossed the camp clearing and kept walking until he paused at a great, big rock. The wolves jumped onto the rock and Flash was surprised to see a cave at the top of the rock. The entrance was covered by dangling lichen, but Flash could smell Moss and Light.  
Badger pushed Flash first and then Switch, Dusk followed. Flash saw a tall roof of the cave with ivy growing on the sides of the cave. Moss and Light were laying down on a nest made of moss and feathers.  
Moss stood as they entered. "Hello Flash, Switch," he said.  
Flash dipped her head in response.  
The wolves got comfortable before Moss spoke.  
"I have a proposal for you two," Moss announced.  
"What is it?" Flash asked, tipping her head to the side.  
"Well," he started," would you like to consider joining Lightningpack, permanently?"  
Flash was too astonished to speak.  
"What if she's a spy," growled Badger," we did find her on the Breezepack border."  
"If she was a spy, you would have seen her at the gatherings," replied Moss.  
Then the brown male turned to Flash and Switch."Well, what do you say?"  
Flash dipped her head,"Thank you for your offer," then she glanced at Switch,"but I think we would like to think about this before we make any decisions."  
"Very well," said Moss,"give me your answers in two sunrises. In the meantime, if you would like, you may train with the apprentices and see what life is like in the clan."  
Moss turned to Badger. "Make sure that Flash and Switch get a nice nest."  
"Where are they sleeping?" Badger inquired.  
"In the medicine den." Moss turned back to the two young wolves."I'm sure that you'll find that Spirit is a quite nice wolf."  
"Thank you again," said Flash before she headed out of the den, following Badger and Dusk.  
Moss twitched his ear and smiled.  
Switch followed Flash with a sigh, twitching his ears. A light and dark brown, smaller wolf came bounding up to them, his black ears perked and his bright blue eyes curious. "Who are these guys Badger? They smell funny."  
"Just some prisoners," Badger grunted, glaring back at Flash and Switch.  
Flash bared her teeth and then stopped in fear of being thought of as a threat.  
"My name is Flash," she said.  
"I'm Switch!" he greeted with a nod after shooting a glare at Badger. "Switch and Flash...cool names!" Owl said with a smile.  
Flash smile,"Thanks."  
Owl smiled, "No problem! I'm Owl." he introduced himself.  
"Are you an apprentice?" asked Flash.  
Owl nodded, "I sure am!" He yipped with a smile.  
"How is it?" the white wolf asked excitedly. "You know Moss and Light asked us if we wanted to become apprentices of Lightningpack," she added.  
"It's great! I mean, the chores are never any fun but other than that, the hunting and battle training are super cool." Owl replied.  
"What's battle training? Is it like fighting?" she asked.  
Badger growled in annoyance."Get back to work Owl, I need to show these two to their nests," he ordered.  
Owl flattened his ears, grumbling as he stalked slowly away.  
Badger stalked off, with Flash and Switch following. They stopped at the cave where Mist came out. Even at the entrance, Flash could smell the strong stench of herbs. A white and gray male stepped out.  
"I thought I smelled you, Badger," he said.  
Badger dipped his head. "Greetings, Spirit. I have brought the two prisoners-"  
"Visitors," interrupted Flash.  
Badger growled."Visitors... They will be sleeping in your den temporarily."  
"Is that so," the wolf said. "well then come on in."  
"Well I'll leave you then," said Badger, and then he walked away.  
Spirit turned around and welcomed the wolves into his den.  
"I didn't get your names," he mentioned.  
"My name's Flash," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hawthorn bushes were clumped together, but there was a small opening that created a tunnel.  
Dusk pushed Switch into the tunnel first and then shoved Flash through the entrance. She growled in defiance but obeyed as she was incapable and outnumbered.  
Switch let out an irritated sigh but said nothing. He shook his fur of a few leaves and sneezed, flicking his ears. He looked around camp through slightly narrowed eyes.  
As the five wolves entered the camp. Almost all heads were turned. Flash was shocked to see what met her eyes. Wolves of all colors were living in harmony. Dens were made up of leaves, bushes and twigs. Females let their pups stray around the camp, wolves shared meals together, and there in the middle sat a great big rock where a brown and black male sat with a gray female.  
"Go to the rock and our alphas will deal with you," commanded Dusk. Then he turned to Mist ,"Go see Spirit, he'll heal your leg." Then he gave her a quick lick on her cheek before she padded off to an opening of a cave.  
"Keep moving," ordered Badger.  
Switch and Flash still walked close together as they padded up to the rock.  
The two wolves stood as the walked up. The male was strong and had hard- rock muscles that rippled as he jumped off the rock. The female was very lean and pretty and had beautiful blue eyes.  
"Moss, Light," Dusk addressed." We found these two on the border, but we found them separately."  
Switch narrowed his eyes slightly, flicking his left ear. There was something strange though. The light glinted of the side of his ear in an unnatural way. On the outside edge of his ear, situated a little lower than the middle, were two small silver clamps that curved around the edge of the ear to the back then disappeared into the fur on the back if his ear. They looked like some sort of tag.  
Light noticed his ear.  
"He's tagged," she said coldly." He needs to leave immediately or the humans will track him down and find us."  
Moss followed to where her eyes landed and noticed the same thing.  
"No he's a prisoner and for the while he's here, we will try to take it off," Moss replied, shaking off Light’s anxiety. "Now what exactly happened?" he asked.  
"We found her on the border and she can fight viciously. Then he came and attacked us, and while he was attacking us she ran away. It took me awhile to catch up to her," Badger mentioned.  
"Are any of you injured?" questioned Light.  
"Yeah Mist is limping because he almost broke her leg, and Dusk and I are scratched up, but not too badly," Badger growled.  
"Sounds like they would make good warriors," added Moss.  
Moss circled the two wolves, inspecting them and testing their reflects now and then by snapping at them.  
Flash gave him a warning snarl.  
"Haha this ones got spirit. I want her training with the apprentices. This one I have to test. Dusk attack him," Moss commanded.  
“Wait, we should talk about this,” said Light.  
“We will later, I just want to see if these wolves have to the ability to join Lightningpack.”Moss nodded at Dusk, ordering him to continue.  
Dusk did as his alpha ordered and attacked Switch. He ran at him.  
Switch, reacting immediately, ran at him too, digging his claws into the ground to get more momentum. He ducked his head down, ramming right into Dusk with a strong force. Dusk fought back, but his blows were weak and his bites became softer and softer.  
Flash then rushed into the fight and attacked Dusk as well. But as soon as she did so, Badger rushed in and pulled Flash off of Dusk and pinned her to the ground once more.  
"This is not your fight, pup," he growled.  
Flash watched helplessly as Badger jumped in. They both attacked Switch, coming at him from both sides. Switch let out a low growl. He ran at the second wolf and barreled into him, slicing his teeth down his shoulder. He didn't worry about Dusk as much since we was growing weaker.  
Dusk and Badger finally gave up and stepped back, as if to show surrender.  
"Well. It looks as if we keep this wolf, he'll make a great fighter," commented Moss.  
Light stepped up to her mate. "Do you wish to become part of Lightningpack?" she asked.  
"He can't he doesn't even have Lightningpack blood and we don't know where his loyalties lie!" interrupted Badger, glaring at Switch.  
Switch glared back a Badger before returning his attention to Moss. "Well, I guess so.I don’t have any other choice do I? Besides, I don’t have a pack either and it’s time I joined one.”  
"Just saying you are doesn't prove anything. We need to test your loyalties. And anyway you don't know this pack, or what you'll be expected to do as a member of a pack," Moss replied.  
Flash stepped forward. "What about me?"  
"You will do the same as him. By the way what are your names?" he asked.  
"My name's Flash."  
Then Moss turned to the white male," And you?"  
Switch flicked his ear with the tag looking piercings. "Switch." He answered simply.  
"Well then. Light," Moss turned to his mate," would you like to show these two around?"  
"Gladly. Come on," she said kindly.  
Switch nodded. He glanced around at the other wolves in the camp. He wasn't used to being around so many others and he was much surprised at how the alpha’s accepted both of them so quickly. He wondered if they had a motive to this quick decision.  
Light walked over to a hollow dug into the ground with a high ceiling inside.  
"This is the apprentice's den." she informed them.  
"What's an apprentice? Mist said that I am the age of a newly apprenticed pup," said Flash.  
"An apprentice is a pup who has become too old for the nursery so they are a assigned a mentor, who teaches them how to hunt, fight, and the duties that come with being a warrior." she explained.  
"It sounds like how my tribe worked," Flash said, solemnly and stepping closer to Switch for comfort.  
Switch pressed against her with a soft smile.  
Light nodded, "Yes! They're very similar. So, as an apprentice, besides learning, you have certain duties and chores you must carry out. You'll learn about that later. For now, let's move on," she said with a nod.  
Leading them over to a larger den, much like the apprentice den, she began speaking again. "This is the warrior's den. Warriors are wolves who have finished their training and passed the assessment. They hunt for the pack and defend it."  
"They were called hunters in my tribe," Flash said, stilling pressing close to Switch.  
Just then, Badger came walking up.  
"Moss wanted me to tell you that it's okay to feed them once you're done," the black and white wolf said.  
Light dipped her head in acknowledgement.  
Badger stalked off.  
"So after you finish your training, you will become a warrior and move into this den," Light barked, flicking her tail towards the den. Then, after you get too old to carry out your warrior duties, you retire and become one of our wise and respected elders. Then, you move into that hollow in that fallen tree." Light continued, pointing to a wide, fallen pine tree with a large hole in the middle.  
"So, um are we allowed to eat now? I'm starving," said Flash.  
Light nodded, "Of course! Help your self to the prey over by the healer's den." She yipped, nodding towards a den in a huge boulder.  
"Thanks," Flash said. Then she glanced up at Switch. "Are you coming?" she asked.  
She looked at him with her beautiful green eyes, getting lost in his pretty amber ones. She couldn't help liking him. Everything about him, she liked. He was very handsome and was nice to her, he was even a good fighter.  
Switch nodded, his tail wagging. He followed her with a smile, feeling hungry as well.  
They headed over to a food pile near a small cave. All types of prey were piled up in a small ditch. Flash chose a plump vole and went in a shaded corner to go eat.  
Switch picked up a fat squirrel and trotted after Flash, plopping down next to her.  
"So,” Flash said between bites, "would you ever consider actually joining this pack? I mean it sounds pretty cool the way Light explained everything."  
Switch was silent for a moment before answering. "Well, I am used to living alone but it would be nice to have some more company." He replied, taking a bit of his squirrel.  
Flash finished her vole and started grooming her paws. She noticed that wolves stared at her and Switch as if they were enemies. Her green eyes met very hostile ones.  
"I don't like how they're staring at us," Flash mentioned. "They're acting like we can actually hurt them."  
Switch snorted, taking another huge bite of his squirrel. He swallowed before hardly even chewing. "We can! But that doesn't mean we won't." he said with a chuckle. A dark grey, almost black wolf was watching them particularly closely with his dark, stormy blue eyes narrowed.  
"Even if we tried to escape, we wouldn't get far," Flash commented.  
Flash looked over at Switch and noticed all his wounds from his fight with Dusk and Badger.  
"You should get that checked," Flash said. "Here."  
Flash started grooming him and cleaning his wounds that he couldn't reach on his back.  
"Thanks." Switch yipped, wagging his tail. He closed his eyes, relaxing. After a few moments he opened his eyes to see the dark grey wolf still staring. "Why does he keep staring at us?" He whispered to Flash. "I don't think he's blinked yet."  
Flash followed Switch's eyes to a dark gray wolf staring at them unblinkingly. She looked at him straight in the eye and snarled.  
Just then, Mist appeared out from the cave. She was limping but held her head high. She had many leaves wrapped around her leg and she smelled very strongly of herbs  
Mist spotted Flash snarling. "What do you think you're doing?" growled Mist, fluffing up her fur.  
"Defending ourselves," she replied, glaring at Mist.  
"Against whom? No one is attacking you," Mist argued. The hair on her shoulders had begun to rise.  
Flash gave a glance at the wolf staring at them unblinkingly.  
Mist looked at the wolf that Flash was glancing at. "Oh don't worry about him, he's just cautious," replied Mist, more kindly now.  
He shoved himself to his feet. He was about the same size as Switch, only a couple inches shorter. He walked over to them, his ears perked forward. "Hey. I'm Risk!" He greeted with a nod.  
"Flash," the white wolf said hesitantly.  
She noticed Risk was a large wolf with broad shoulders and a lean but muscular build. He was a dark gray, almost black, with a black underbelly, paws, ears, and dorsal stripe. He had dark, stormy blue-ish gray eyes.  
"Are you a warrior?" she questioned.  
"I'm Switch!" Switch piped up with a smile, glad to meet another wolf who was friendly to them besides Flash and Light.  
Risk dipped his head in greeting. "Nice to meet you. And to answer your question, yes, I am a warrior. Newly made one too."  
"Does that mean you were an apprentice?" asked Flash.  
Risk nodded, "Yes I was."  
"What did you do as an apprentice?" asked Flash, intrigued by his story.  
She suddenly wished that she was an apprentice.  
Suddenly, Badger and Dusk trotted up to them.  
"Moss and Light want to see you in their den. Both of you," said Badger looking at Switch.  
"We will be escorting you," added Dusk.  
Flash glanced at Switch, but obeyed the two warriors and followed them.  
Switch glared at Badger but followed, fighting the urge to bare his teeth.  
Badger crossed the camp clearing and kept walking until he paused at a great, big rock. The wolves jumped onto the rock and Flash was surprised to see a cave at the top of the rock. The entrance was covered by dangling lichen, but Flash could smell Moss and Light.  
Badger pushed Flash first and then Switch, Dusk followed. Flash saw a tall roof of the cave with ivy growing on the sides of the cave. Moss and Light were laying down on a nest made of moss and feathers.  
Moss stood as they entered. "Hello Flash, Switch," he said.  
Flash dipped her head in response.  
The wolves got comfortable before Moss spoke.  
"I have a proposal for you two," Moss announced.  
"What is it?" Flash asked, tipping her head to the side.  
"Well," he started," would you like to consider joining Lightningpack, permanently?"  
Flash was too astonished to speak.  
"What if she's a spy," growled Badger," we did find her on the Breezepack border."  
"If she was a spy, you would have seen her at the gatherings," replied Moss.  
Then the brown male turned to Flash and Switch."Well, what do you say?"  
Flash dipped her head,"Thank you for your offer," then she glanced at Switch,"but I think we would like to think about this before we make any decisions."  
"Very well," said Moss,"give me your answers in two sunrises. In the meantime, if you would like, you may train with the apprentices and see what life is like in the clan."  
Moss turned to Badger. "Make sure that Flash and Switch get a nice nest."  
"Where are they sleeping?" Badger inquired.  
"In the medicine den." Moss turned back to the two young wolves. "I'm sure that you'll find that Spirit is a quite nice wolf."  
"Thank you again," said Flash before she headed out of the den, following Badger and Dusk.  
Moss twitched his ear and smiled.  
Switch followed Flash with a sigh, twitching his ears. A light and dark brown, smaller wolf came bounding up to them, his black ears perked and his bright blue eyes curious. "Who are these guys Badger? They smell funny."  
"Just some prisoners," Badger grunted, glaring back at Flash and Switch.  
Flash bared her teeth and then stopped in fear of being thought of as a threat.  
"My name is Flash," she said.  
"I'm Switch!" he greeted with a nod after shooting a glare at Badger. "Switch and Flash...cool names!" Owl said with a smile.  
Flash smile,"Thanks."  
Owl smiled, "No problem! I'm Owl." he introduced himself.  
"Are you an apprentice?" asked Flash.  
Owl nodded, "I sure am!" He yipped with a smile.  
"How is it?" the white wolf asked excitedly. "You know Moss and Light asked us if we wanted to become apprentices of Lightningpack," she added.  
"It's great! I mean, the chores are never any fun but other than that, the hunting and battle training are super cool." Owl replied.  
"What's battle training? Is it like fighting?" she asked.  
Badger growled in annoyance."Get back to work Owl, I need to show these two to their nests," he ordered.  
Owl flattened his ears, grumbling as he stalked slowly away.  
Badger stalked off, with Flash and Switch following. They stopped at the cave where Mist came out. Even at the entrance, Flash could smell the strong stench of herbs. A white and gray male stepped out.  
"I thought I smelled you, Badger," he said.  
Badger dipped his head. "Greetings, Spirit. I have brought the two prisoners-"  
"Visitors," interrupted Flash.  
Badger growled. "Visitors... They will be sleeping in your den temporarily."  
"Is that so," the wolf said. "well then come on in."  
"Well I'll leave you then," said Badger, and then he walked away.  
Spirit turned around and welcomed the wolves into his den.  
"I didn't get your names," he mentioned.  
"My name's Flash," she said.

To her left, small cracks in the cave wall were stuffed with different piles of herbs. And to Flash's right, a small, but big enough, stream tickled slowly down a pile of rocks, leading to a puddle at the end.  
The wolf stared at Switch expectantly. "And you?"  
Switch twitched his ear. " I'm Switch."  
The wolves continued walking deeper into the cave. Spirit came to a stop at two nests.  
"This is where you to will be sleeping, as I understand you will be staying here for the time being," Spirit explained.  
"Yes. Switch and I were offered the chance to join Lightningpack. And after three sunrises, we will give Moss and Light our answers," Flash replied.  
"And do you know what your answer will be yet?" he asked.  
This time Switch spoke. "No. We haven't decided. Although it would be lovely to find a permanent home, which is which we are trying to do, it might be hard for the other wolves to accept us. And we understand that if we do join, we will be made apprentices. The order of this pack is different than what we're used to."  
"You are very wise for your age, and if you do join this pack, it would be an honor to be your friend," admired Spirit.  
"Thank you for the nest," Flash added.  
"Oh don't thank me, you can thank Ash, Owl and Strike, the apprentices." Spirit mentioned.  
Flash smiled and laid down in one of the nests." It's comfy, I'm used to hard floors, but this is wonderful."  
"I'm glad you like it. Now if you'll excuse, I have some work to do as I am a Medicine Wolf and I'm sure you're exhausted by today. Oh and if your wounds are still hurting tomorrow, come to me and I'll dress them." Spirit called over his shoulder, leaving the two wolves alone.  
Switch laid down in the nest next to Flash's and quickly fell asleep. Flash was comforted by his steady breathing and his warm body. But she lay awake thinking about her decision. It would be easier to live in a pack, she thought. I mean it's not like I can survive on my own in the wild. But then again, it might make this pack look weak, having the need of taking in outsiders. They probably don't even think I'm good enough to be a warrior. Well I'll prove them wrong. Determination swelled in Flash's heart.   
Slowly, being indecisive, Flash drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Flash, I need you stay at camp to protect the pups. They might come here. You will be the only one to defend them, but I know you will fight with all your might, my little fighter," Sage, her mother told her.  
"I will do my best to protect the pups from any harm," replied Flash, sorrowfully.  
"I love you," she nuzzled her daughters face.  
"I love you, too."  
A low determined howl filled the camp and at an instant, all the wolves charged out of camp. All alone in camp, Flash crawled into the ditch where the puppies were and curled her body around them. She flattened her ears against the back of head, trying to block out the noises of the battle. She tried not to think about what was happening. But then something happened. The noises all of a sudden stopped. Flash strained her ears to catch the slightest noise of anyone from her pack.  
Suddenly, her ears were filled with victorious howls. But they were not from her pack.  
"No," she whispered.  
The howls continued, but then there was a rustle in the bushes. Flash stood up, getting in between the pups and whatever was in the bushes.  
Four big, muscular wolves stepped out.  
"Look what we have her," sneered one.  
"If you leave, we won't hurt you," snarled another.  
I'm never leaving," she growled.  
They closed in on her, cornering her. Flash tried covering the newborn puppies with hers. She looked back at the four wolves. Her eyes met blazing hatred in theirs. They stepped closer. And then the black one pounced.  
"Hey! hey! wake up"  
Flash woke to see a brown wolf staring at her with amber eyes.  
"Who are you?" she asked, defensively.  
"My name's Strike," he said.  
"Flash."  
Flash noticed a rabbit lying on the ground next to her and Switch.  
"Thank you," Flash said, gratefully.  
"No problem," he said. "So the talk around the camp is you and the new guy." He nodded his head toward Switch.  
"Yea. We still have two sunrises left for our decision."  
"Cool.  
Suddenly, Switch jumped up startled and turned on Strike, snarling. On instinct, Strike returned the snarl, getting ready to pounce.  
Flash quickly stepped in between the two males. But had no effect, because Switch veered around her and tried to attack Strike.  
"Stop Switch!"  
"Why? He's trying to steal our food!"  
"No he's not! He's the one who brought it!"  
Switch relaxed. "Oh sorry."  
"No it's fine. I probably would've done the same in your situation," Strike replied.

Both of the white wolves stooped down and started eating at their rabbit.  
"So, are you an apprentice?" asked Flash between bites.  
"Yea. I just started training last month," Strike replied.  
"Is it fun?" Switch asked, licking his lips clean.  
"It's the best! The fighting is my favorite. Learning how to defend your pack is great. Hunting is so much fun, too. The feeling you get when receive your warrior name is the best, or so I've heard from my older siblings." Strike's eyes lit up as he talked about his training.  
I wonder if it's actually as fun and honorable as Strike makes it seem, thought Flash.  
"Wow," Flash finally said at last.  
"Strike! I need you on a hunting patrol now!" called a voice from the entrance of a cave.  
"Coming!" yelled Strike, then he turned to Switch and Flash. "Sorry. I have to go hunting," he apologized.  
"Okay. Thank you for the fresh-kill it was delicious!" said Flash.  
Switch nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you. I caught it myself." Strike puffed out his chest in pride.  
"Strike!" The voice called again.  
"Coming, Midnight!" Strike barked.  
"Bye," said Flash.  
"Bye," Strike called over his shoulder as he dashed out of the cave.

With her belly full, Flash laid back down in her nest and thought about what Strike said. The things about fighting and hunting seemed actually fun. But I could get that in any pack, she thought. What's so different about this one? Because other packs may run you off and kill you.  
Memories flashed back into the wolf's mind. The scent of blood and death flooded around her.  
"Are you okay?" Switch's voice snapped Flash back into reality.  
"Huh? Oh yeah," she replied.  
"Flash?" a voice called. "Switch?"  
"Over here," Switch called.  
Moss padded up to the two wolves in the Medicine Wolf Den.  
"I was just wondering if you two had settled in at all," he said, sitting down.  
The white wolves looked at each other.  
"I think we're fine," answered Flash.  
"Okay. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. How was your journey through our camp?"  
"It was fine. I met some of the wolves and they were nice," she replied.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Moss stood up. "After you're both done eating, I would like you to come to my den."  
Moss then walked out of the cave.  
Flash and Switch followed him to the clearing of the camp. They headed near the fresh-kill pile, when a sleek, black wolf stopped them.  
'What do you think you're doing?!" he snarled. "You shouldn't be eating if you aren't contributing, prisoners!"  
Risk trotted up and stuck his face in the black wolf's.  
"Moss has let them stay in camp and he expects us to treat them with kindness! Got that, Crow?!"  
Crow snarled in reply, but walked away.  
"Thanks," said Switch.  
A pretty gray and white female wolf with clear blue eyes ran up to the wolves.  
"Risk, what are you doing?" she asked.  
"Defending the visitors from Crow," he replied.  
Flash looked across the clearing and saw Badger and Crow sitting together. Considering the way they looked similar, Flash assumed they were siblings. Then she noticed how intently Switch was staring at the new wolf.  
"Hi my name's Ace. I'm Risk's sister," she said sweetly.  
Switch took a step closer. "I'm Switch."  
Ace looked expectantly at Flash.  
"Flash," she dipped her head in greeting.  
"I have to do battle training today so I'll see you later," she ran her cheek along risk's muzzle and dashed off to the entrance.  
Flash rummaged through the pile until she found a rabbit, while Switch and Risk chattered about Ace.  
Flash quickly ate her rabbit and Switch finally stopped talking and gulfed down a mouse. Suddenly, many wolves walked through the entrance returning with more prey. Trying to not be noticed, Switch and Flash slipped through the crowd. Some growled and snarled, while others whispered. Flash and Switch finally reached the entrance to Moss' and Light's den.  
"Moss?" she called.  
"You may come in Flash and Switch," he replied.  
Switch and Flash pushed past the lichen to see Moss laying down in his nest, eating.  
"So what did you want to tell us?" she asked, after they sat down.  
"Crow, Owl, and Dusk are going to the training area with their apprentices. Would you like to join them? It would show how you would be trained if you joined," he suggested.  
Switch wagged his tail. "Yes please."  
Flash nodded in agreement.  
Moss stood up and shook the moss off his pelt. "Okay well they're in the clearing waiting."

Flash dipped her head," Thank you."  
When the three wolves gathered with their companions, Flash realized that Crow was one of them. And Switch realized that Ace was there.  
"What are they doing her?!" he snarled, when he spotted them.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Flash snarled, showing her sharp canines.  
Switch stepped next to her, neck hair bristling, head low, a deep growl rising.  
Moss stepped in between Crow and the two white wolves. "They're going to hunt and practice with your apprentices." Then he turned to Flash and Switch. "Show some respect! Crow is a warrior, you're not even members of this pack."  
Moss stepped back and with a flick of his tail, signaled to the group to head out.  
The eight wolves stepped out of camp, racing deep into the forest.

When they headed to the area where they wanted to hunt, they slowed their pace and scented the air.   
"I smell fresh moose scent," said Ace.   
Ace took the lead of the hunt and followed the scent. Then Owl spotted a baby moose wandering too far from it's mother.


End file.
